Aswang
by Indiobotod
Summary: A collection of one shots about Aswang or Succubus in the Western Folklore with shizNat as characters. AU. OOC. Whatever.
1. Aswang of the Barrio

**DISCLAIMER**: I own ShizNAt… in my dreams.

**WARNING:** Un-edited.

* * *

Bored to death so I wrote this one. I am planning to write 5 or 10 stories (depends on my mood) for this fic.

Enjoy.

* * *

This is a collection of one shots about Aswang or Succubus in the Western Folklore (just a little scarier with a body splitting into half; and has a long tongue like the snakes have or some says, with a hole at the tip for sucking unborn babies straight from the womb. How? I don't know! I am not an Aswang to tell.) with ShizNat as characters. AU. OOC. Whatever.

* * *

**1: Aswang of the Barrio**

I am haunted.

When I was 7 years old, my grandmother told me that I was chosen to be a sacrificial bride for an Aswang .I am not yet born, still clinging for my dear life on the umbilical cord inside my mother's womb, I was cursed by the Aswang of our village to be her possession once I reach the age of 17.

I grew up with a normal childhood until today, today was my 17th Birthday, and instead of partying, everyone was mourning. My family and relatives have me dressed in a plain white kimono, forced me into some 'purification ritual' and subsequently locked me inside my room until midnight.

I look up at the wall clock and it is already 12 midnight, I can't help but to grunt over the boredom of waiting in my room for some creature named Aswang that I don't believe to exist. I was taken out of my reverie when my surrounding became pitch black, the wind coming from the open window of my room was so strong that the Balete tree in front of it fell down, and then a winged creature approaching from the direction of the full moon in the sky was flying towards mine. It landed on the window then stares at me, and I was… mesmerized. The Aswang that I thought was a beastly creature according to the description of my grandmother and village folks but _it_ was not; in fact, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She has wings like that of a bat just larger, a body of a full grown woman (a bosom a lot bigger than mine!), with chestnut hair, and eyes… those eyes were bloody red.

She slowly walked towards me and when she was standing just an inch in front of me, she harshly grab my kimono with her long, clawed fingers then shred it into pieces. I was pushed to bed, hungrily kissed and have my breasts cupped like a vulture to its prey. She lowered her head down in between my legs to kiss, lick and thrust her tongue that was soon replaced by two long candle-like clawed fingers until I fell asleep due to exhaustion.

I opened my eyes and saw crimsons looking at me,

"Ara, good morning _my_ Natsuki. We have to prepare, there's a long way ahead of us."

She remove her body from the bed; and I, still in trance, have my hand grabbed by her to lead me to the closet for a change of clothing which is surprisingly filled of the same pure white kimonos. With her aid and showered kisses in every area of my body the kimono will cover, I was clothed.

"By the way my Natsuki, I am Shizuru…_ your_ wife, master, lover and eternal companion. I think I don't have to explain the details 'cause I know your family have already told you, right?"

Still speechless with the sudden turn of events all I can do was to nod in agreement.

She scooped me in her arms and flew using the same bat-like wings. All I can do was to stare in awe and disbelief of having this creature, this beautiful beast that touched me, claimed me with words and passion, and now, carrying me to the unspeakable somewhere I do not know. I look at her hair, at those burgundy eyes, the Roman nose and cherry lips…. Yes, those lips that I unconsciously kissed and still kissing as she was returning the sweet favor of our locked mouth.

I am haunted. Haunted to be a bride to the most beautiful beast I've ever seen, Shizuru the Aswang. And I am glad that I was.

END.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Tell me by hitting the green button below.


	2. The Wolf

**DISCLAIMER: **I own the story.

**WARNING:**Un-edited.

* * *

Bored watching my pet hamsters playing inside the cage, I grab my laptop and started typing this story.

This is the 2nd instalment. Enjoy.

Feel free to read and hit the green button below to review.

* * *

To **psyche**: yes, I am. ^_^

* * *

**2: The Wolf**

She was taken out of her slumber due to the commotion outside the hut. Still rubbing her eyes to clear out the sleepiness, she walked towards the noise and stopped behind a man,

"Otou-sama, otou-sama" while tugging the hem of her father's shirt "what is going on?" accompanied by a yawn.

The man being asked looked down on the little girl then said,

"A _rounin _captured the Aswang. At last, we can be at peace without any Aswang roaming every night in our village, sweetheart."

"Aswang?"

"[chuckle] Ah, I forgot! Never did I ever mention to you about the Aswang…"

he raise her from the ground to put on his shoulders to sit on it and her tiny hands holding his arms for support,

"… because I don't believe such thing to exist. But now, having my eyes to see the famous beast, I had a change of heart."

The father and the daughter, still sitting on his shoulders, walked near the group of people for them to see the captured Aswang. When they reached the Aswang or rather the cage with… with a wolf?!

"O-Otou-sama, an Aswang is a wolf with ebony furs?"

She peeked down to her father inquiring.

"Well, my dear it looks like we are not lucky enough to see the real form of the Aswang having a large bat-like wings, a body of a woman, and of course, the distinct part of her anatomy, a long snake-like tongue use to suck unborn babies from the womb. But a wolf or a dog is just one of her other forms like that one,"

Taking his right hand from his daughter's hold to point it towards the canine inside the bamboo cage.

The little girl followed her father's hand with her crimson gaze on the caged canine and was met by the piercing emerald one of the beast. Stiffened by the stare and at the same time enthralled, she pat her father on the forehead telling him to put her down and he complied.

As soon as her feet touch the ground, the brunette saunters to the direction of the cage, ignoring the call from her father, and her eyes not leaving the intense emerald reciprocating the same look. She reached the bamboo crate, and time stopped for her and the wolf inside the cage. The little girl extends out her hand to touch the four-legged beast, and the stretched hand was answered by a lick from the wolf on the palm. Their little world was disrupted when strong arms grab the girl from behind to take her away, but before it was done, the wolf utter human words to the little brunette that will forever be etched on her mind,

"You are mine and I'll take you back."

* * *

Years pass, and the little chestnut-haired girl was now a full- grown woman. Taking a walk on the forest where she used to play with her friends before moving to the city for education, she was halted by the sudden strong gush of wind even bringing her skirt up due to its force. It stopped. Then she noticed that her surrounding was different and felt goose bumps. Scared by the sudden turn of events, 'can't comprehend and think of what to do, she walked away from her spot.

Half way from the endless hike, she was brought into another standstill by a howling sound. The howling became louder and her head and senses was turning left and right as she was searching for the source of the sound until a large dark wolf was already at her feet. Shocked by the abrupt appearance of the wolf , she froze on her spot.

The frozen stunt was the perfect chance for the black wolf to change into her original form- From ebony furs to Navy blue long hair, four crouching limbs into a pair of legs and arms with creamy white skin, the long tail was replaced by a large bat-like wings, only the piercing jaded eyes were left unchanged.

Slowly she moved towards the brunette and when she was just a breath away from her, she lowered her body into a crouching position on top of her then said,

"I'm back, Shizuru,"followed by a chaste kiss on the left cheek of the crimson-eyed woman.

Taken out of her trance and shaking due to their position as well as closeness,

"A-aswang? Ho-How did you know m-my name?"

Smirked.

"Yes, I am. Do you still remember me my little girl? Once I put my marking on you, I've an instant knowledge of you, _everything_ of you."

"Yo-you… You are the Aswang that night! But how?" eyes widen out of disbelief.

"Indeed…" Another smile grace on her face, "… I am an Aswang, I can do unfathomable things, and escaping a bamboo cage is a piece of cake."

Then she licked the human's face with her snake-like tongue.

Instead of fear and disgust, Shizuru moan from the licking she got from the beast still crouching in front of her.

Taking the moan as a cue, the winged- creature harshly tear up the other woman's clothes then pushed her down the bed of grass. She captured the maple-eyed woman's lips and was kissed back. She kiss, lick, grope her full breasts. Her hands and tongue travelled downwards until it reached the pinnacle of the woman's glory. She lowered her head and equipped with a long, snake-like tongue, she thrust, and thrust, touching the deepest (and unreachable by just fingers) of her partner's core.

The human shook and fell asleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes, have her upper body raise from her lying position, she saw her self naked, and she remember the Aswang and search for her. Before she stands up to look for her, she saw a naked young woman, with swaying azure hair, creamy long legs, and emerald eyes just like the Aswang the only missing was the wings, approaching.

"Good morning Shizuru."

She was greeted by the naked woman.

"A-aswang is that you?"

"Natsuki."

"Nani?"

"Natsuki. This aswang has a name and that is Natsuki. So call me Natsuki."

"Natsuki." She said without leaving her eyes on the beautiful beast, err, human in front of her.

"Puzzled why I don't have my wings or not in a wolf form?"

She was answered by a nod.

"This is just one of my many forms. My human form to blend with the everyday lives in the village."

Still speechless, all she can do is nod again in understanding.

"By the way, now you had sex with me, you became an aswang as well. Come… "

She grasps the other woman's hand to stand,

"… I have to teach you how to be a full pledge aswang for you to survive. One of the Lord of this village' _Aijin_ was pregnant, the one she's carrying is our dinner for today."

END.

* * *

**Note/s:**

_**Aijin**_- mistress, concubine.

_**Rounin**_- wandering or lordless samurai.


	3. A Nightmare with Aswang

**DISCLAIMER: **I own the story.

**WARNING:**Un-edited. It's eerie. has strong and suggestive (?) language.

* * *

Inspired by the movie Air Force One starring Harrison Ford?! Nope. lol.

This is the 3rd installment. Enjoy.

What do you think? Just hit the green button below to review.

* * *

**3: A Nightmare with Aswang**

It was a year of imprisonment, torture and rape. I've been treated like a walking vagina for the penises of heated uniformed dogs of the barracks –my place of incarceration. After a long negotiation between the military and the Red Youth for New Democracy, the progressive group where I am affiliated with, I was freed and taken back home. Home in the arms of my lover who took me without a second thought. After all the worries and sleepless nights I gave her, 'came back soiled to the last strand of my dignity and the worse of all, I was pregnant –a secret just between the two of us; and Shizuru still loves me?! She even told me that she loves me more than before. My saddle was wrought from a random and number of soldiers that makes me want to puke and felt disgusted over my body and ('can't blame me) the burden forced to form in my womb. I don't know what to do to myself, to this yet to be born child, to the cause I've been fighting for and the reason behind the torment I had.

In the midst of my clouded contemplation, an eerie option was served in my plate of decision-making courtesy of my girlfriend, "Let _**it**_ be eaten away from you painlessly. "

"Huh? You mean abortion?" I asked oblivious to the implication behind those words from her.

"[demurring chuckle] I didn't mention the word abort." She replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"E-eat? What the hell are you talking about Shizuru?" with appalled face for such weird suggestion.

Suddenly, her visage softened as she grasped my hands and squeezed it softly, "Do you love me my Natsuki?"

"Of course I love you!"

"Then you should trust me too."

Affected by the emotions surrounding us, I was hushed and all I can do was to nod in agreement.

With crimson-eyes staring intensely to mine," Thank you love. Just entrust everything to me and it will be alright." followed by a kiss on the forehead.

I was asked by my lover to lie down and have a shot of sleeping drug to lull me to dream land. My dream, err, nightmare was this,

I was still in my room, in bed and with Shizuru standing at the end of it looking at me. Then she undressed that make be blush and hot but the sad thing is, I can't move my body so I could pounce her. Then there was a roaring sound. I followed the sound and was shocked after seeing where it came from or rather _who_ it came from. It was my Shizuru who is roaring like a beast, accompanied by her body shaking and in the midst of the ordeal I am witnessing, a bat-like wing grew at her back, a pair of fang on her beautiful and white set of teeth, and the most disturbing of all, her body splitted into two! My Shizuru literally became a beast, an Aswang to be exact as I've heard from the childhood stories and folklore told by my grandparents.

The lower half of her body remained standing at the end of the bed while the upper half with intestines… intestines! dangling at the bottom of it, was moving to the direction of my groin. I want to scream, move away from her but I still can't move my body. She unzipped my pants followed by my panty thrown somewhere in the room. Satisfied with the half nakedness in front of her, she lowered her head and stick out her long tongue… long tongue?! A 2 ruler combined length; snake- like tongue with a hole at the tip was inserted in my womanhood! My mind stopped working after seeing the horror done in my body. A glugging down noise was playing in the background of the terrifying scene in front me. It has something to do with the tongue of Shizuru the Aswang confirmed by the lumps I saw streaming on it slickly. And it was then I notice that the weight in my tummy was diminishing, starting to get light, later on it was gone, simultaneous with burp coming from Shizuru's mouth.

After the most incredulous and eeriest burp-ing sound I've heard in my entire life, she detached her tongue from my sexual organ (and I moaned!) and went back to her lower half body waiting at the end of the bed to attach her self, err, upper half on it.

And everything went black.

A wet sound, construing it as a din related to the stomach… like eating flesh of _**a**_ baby, woke me up as I jumped out of the bed evoked by the nightmare.

"Natsuki?" someone called me… it was Shizuru! I scampered away from her but was impeded by soft hands gripping my arms. I turn my head back to her and,

"Shi-Shizuru?"

"Hai! the one and only. What's wrong with you?" chestnut- brown brows creased.

I slowly walked towards her and hesitating to touch her but after a minute of observation it was then I ascertained that the woman in front of me was my girlfriend, my Shizuru.

"Natsuki? What's wrong? you can tell me."

I sat beside her and sighed, "I had a nightmare. [Took a deep breath] You were an Aswang and you have this long, long, tongue…" animating the exaggerated and horrendous long tongue, "… you use to eat, uhhmmm, sip, no, drink, Gaah! Whatever, the baby…" She clutched her belly to prove her point, "eehhh??? Where the he-" A finger touched my lips.

"Ara, It's just a nightmare Natsuki. An effect of your abduction. " She looked downward particularly at the stomach area of my body, "And as far as my naked eyes can see, there's no mass or lump on that cute belly of my Natsuki." She gently and playfully pinch it.

"You must rest; better not sleep to prevent nightmares to disturb my cute puppy's head."

"I am not cute! It's cool not cute." I barked back.

"fufufu… " she rose from her sitting position, "I'll prepare a mayo sandwich for my Natsuki." And went outside the door towards the kitchen.

And me? I was trying to shake off the memories of the nightmare while waiting for my mayo sandwich.

"But I was really pregnant…"

END.


End file.
